narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dorobō Ōtsutsuki
|kanji=泥棒大筒木 |romaji=Ōtsutsuki Dorobō |species=Artificial Celestial Being |status=Deceased |titles= |aliases= |sexuality=Bisexual |birthday= August 10 |age= |gender= Male |height=341 cm |weight=245.3 kg |blood type=O |hometown= |homecountry= Land of Ancestors |affiliation= Ōtsutsuki Homeworld |previous affiliation= |occupation=Leader of Vanguard of Six |previous occupation= |team=Vanguard of Six Ragnorak's Wrath |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |clan= Ōtsutsuki Clan |family= (Mother) (Father) (Half-brother) (Half-brother) Hanketsu Ōtsutsuki (Son) Zenjin Ōtsutsuki (Daughter) Saisho Ōtsutsuki (Son) (Nephew) (Nephew) Celestial Beast (Creation) |lover=Many Wives and Husband's |rank= |classification=Sensor Type |reg= |academy= |chuunin= |jonin= |unique= |kekkei genkai= |kekkei tota= |kekkei mora= Byakugan Rinnegan Clear Release |tailed beast= |hiden= |disabil= |nature= Fire Release Wind Release Lightning Release Earth Release Water Release Yin Release Yang Release Yin-Yang Release |jutsu= |tools=Shakujō O-fuda }} ---- ~Theme of Dorobō Ōtsutsuki ---- Dorobō Ōtsutsuki (泥棒大筒木, Ōtsutsuki Dorobō) is a Artificial Celestial Being who is known to Earth's population at large as the . Born as a byproduct from his parents Dorobō lived as a man seeking knowledge to understand the realm of living and astral plane, he then preach his ideology of Uchūshinjō across the Cosmos eventually founding The Order of Six there he built the Temple of extramundane home to the religion known as Uchūshinjō that led to the creation of the Shinobi-Knight culture. Dorobō is the son of and along side his half human brothers and who defeated their mother sealing her away, he would become the first being to fight a god in battle alongside his children successfully sealing the deity which he inherited the title . Background Dorobō was born August 10, his origins began with his mother Kaguya Ōtsutsuki a matriarch of the Ōtsutsuki Clan who had great authority throughout the population on their "homeworld" and is in charge of the depleting supply of Chakra. Her actions and influence sparked the course a new world known as earth where she and isshiki left to in order to supply their clansmen but along the way the two grew attached to earth and the people who's lives they've come to cherish; few of these lives were , Suiiki and that inspired Kaguya to go and create a army of white Zetsu with Isshiki for about a week till her partner suggested they create a super solder to lead their army against the clan so they created an artificial womb to birth a new breed; an Artificial Celestial Being. Isshiki and Kaguya lost their memory and host upon being attacked by their clansmen but took their newly born child and raised him in a world where he was discriminated and hated. Dorobō would find his half brothers who sealed Kaguya away and absorbed the Ten-Tails into the eldest brother who became the first Jinchūriki. Dorobō move to a uncharted continent taking his people with him there he had many children blessed with his powerful Chakra whom he taught his knowledge, ideology and religion to them, along the way his people followed his teachings which created Uchūshinjō a religion that has grew into his community for years sharing his chakra with those who chose to accept his gift. Many years later Dorobō and his children fought a goddess who sought to kill everyone he loved so the family sealed and split the entity into two parts sending them into different poker dimensions, his family was worshipped as deities for defeating a god with Dorobō dealing the blow so he was called a sun god for his unique eyes and abilities that given his name, Dorobō would leave each of his triplets a task upon entering adulthood; go around the world and help the people who suffered from the Infinite Tsukuyomi and help their civilization grow, with my success his three eldest succeeded in doing that but Dorobō forest his children's jealousy of one another grow due time sparking a event that will change the course of history. The three children would continue his legacy for decades till they had children of their own, their name and influence would continue on with Dorobō Ōtsutsuki's chakra connecting everything and everyone while he exist throughout space and time watching over his descendants for an millennium. Appearance Personality Plot *Kaguya Ōtsutsuki a royal princess left to find more chakra with (I guess) her royal partner Isshiki Ōtsutsuki who (I guess) possessed a body to keep himself alive. *They lay low on earth and secretly send chakra to the clan while amassing a army of white Zetsu to fend off her other clan members but isshiki suggested to create a super soldier my stronger than regular white zetsu's so they created a artificial womb in the god tree where they took a few eggs from Kaguya's womb and Isshiki's own dna or Kāma to merge in the womb *While the pair is storing chakra for themselves, a faction of Ōtsutsuki found out what was going on and basically sent a group to retrieve them to be tried *However, both of them didn’t plan on going back home to be tried for crimes that would most likely kill them so two from the group ended up taking Dorobō while the rest stayed behind to forcefully take Kaguya and Isshiki *A huge fight breaks out and it results in Kaguya losing her memory while Isshiki is badly wounded ultimately having to be sealed within a host to survive *During that blank period Kaguya spends time with Emperor Tenji However, when rival groups learn of her they want her for themselves. So I’m gonna go the Adam and Eve route They wanted to build a army of Ōtsutsuki that would mature faster so that they can attack and overthrow the Ōtsutsuki elders I’m thinking once she gets her memories back is when she restarts her plan but this time it’s like how it was in canon with the Black and White Zetsu Since she thinks Isshiki is dead, she’s forced to carry out her plan by herself Dorobō will be successfully born before a group of Ōtsutsuki come storming in Okay Kaguya Ōtsutsuki a royal princess left to find more chakra with (I guess) her royal partner Isshiki Ōtsutsuki who (I guess) possessed a body to keep himself alive. They lay low on earth and secretly send chakra to the clan while amassing a army of white Zetsu to fend off her other clan members but isshiki suggested to create a super soldier my stronger than regular white zetsu's so they created a artificial womb in the god tree where they took a few eggs from Kaguya's womb and Isshiki's own dna or Kāma to merge in the womb Category:LGBT Character Category:Gods Category:Bisexual Category:Artificial Celestial Being